


Proximate Cause

by tinyarmedtrex



Series: Not throwing away my shot [3]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Reunion, characters growing up, getting back to together, the evilness of the bar exam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Richie and Eddie broke up at the end of Partners in Crim. A short story about how they found each other again.





	Proximate Cause

“It’s still not up! Why the fuck isn’t it up?” Eddie snarled, hitting the refresh button again with enough force that Richie looked worried that he may break the keyboard. 

“It’ll b-be up soon.” Bill said, hovering near Stan, slightly behind him and outside of flailing range. 

“It was supposed to be up at 10am! It’s 10:02!” Stan screeched, glaring at his computer with the ferocity he usually reserved for people who got his coffee order wrong. “What’s the fucking point of saying that it’ll be up at 10 if you’re not going to have it up at 10? I’m going to sue them. I can do that now. Maybe. Probably. If they ever show me my fucking score!”   
“Try signing out and back in?” Bill suggested, a little quieter this time, worried that they would snap at him again. 

Stan rounded on him, about to yell, when the screens changed and both grabbed their computers, pulling them close. 

Eddie looked at his screen, barely daring to breath. The results of his bar exam, of three years of school, almost three months of intense studying two days of testing, and another three months of waiting were in front of him. He had barely dared to think about it for fear that it would somehow change his score. And now he just needed to page down to see them. It was surreal. 

But before Eddie scrolled down he glanced behind him at Richie, who was sitting on the floor while the bunnies hopped around and on him. Richie looked up at him, balancing Onyx on one knee and Thomas on the other. “Want me closer?”  He asked, his voice full of warmth for his snapish boyfriend. 

Eddie nodded. Earlier, he had yelled at Richie when he had tried to give Eddie a shoulder massage, telling him not to touch him. And Richie had nodded, sitting on the floor. A minute later Eddie had apologized, turning around and telling Richie that he was sorry, he was on edge and stressed but Richie didn’t deserve that. Eddie had been trying harder not to go off at Richie when he did nothing wrong, or at least to apologize immediately after when he did. Richie had nodded and told him he’d be happy when this was all over. He had nodded. So would Eddie. He wasn't good under stress and Richie had been bearing the brunt of his anger. 

But Eddie planned to make it up to him. Regardless of what the page said tomorrow they would be leaving on a trip that Eddie had planned. Their first trip since they had gotten back together. Eddie had wanted to go sooner but his internship hadn’t let him take time off until now. And this would be good, either to celebrate or to get his mind off his failure. Both were excited to spend time together, something they hadn’t really been able to do since dating again- between Richie’s late hours and Eddie working the pair was busy, but determined to make it work. 

Eddie thought back to their reunion at graduation, nearly six months ago. Seeing Richie had made his breath catch. Later that night, out to dinner with his mother, Eddie realized he hadn’t stopped thinking about Richie since that afternoon. While his mom complained about everything from the portion sizes (too big!) to the water (too much ice!) he thought about Richie’s crooked smile and the way his hair curled around his ears. He stopped himself from checking his phone during dinner, knowing it would lead to a fight with his mom.

But as soon as they left the restaurant he checked it, seeing a text from Richie that read ‘Friday would be a brew-tiful day to have coffee with me.’ Eddie couldn’t stop smiling as he sent back an immediate ‘Yes’. He felt butterflies form in his stomach, excitement and trepidation mixing together in a not entirely unpleasant way. 

More texting followed over the week, delayed because Eddie had to check with Bev every time about what she thought Richie meant. She always told him it probably meant that Richie wanted to meet up for coffee and Eddie would sigh heavily, annoyed that she was probably right. But it didn’t stop him from overthinking about it. 

On the day of the date Eddie had changed outfits a minimum of sixteen times, making Bev inspect each one via skype. 

“Eddie, he’s going to like whatever you wear.” She told him somewhere between outfit 4 and 8. 

Eddie looked at her, pulling off the blue shirt. “But it’s our first…” He trailed off. He couldn’t say date. He wasn’t sure if it was a date or if it was friends meeting for coffee. And he wasn’t sure which one he wanted.

His phone buzzed then and he looked down, seeing it was a text from Ben about weekend plans. He felt a pang of disappointment that it wasn’t Richie. 

Okay, maybe he did know which one he wanted. But he didn’t want to admit that until he knew where Richie was.

“Eddie,” Bev had started again after outfit twelve. “Just wear something soft. That he can touch.”

Eddie flushed. “We’re meeting at a coffee shop! What do you think is going to happen?”

She shrugged. “Last time you practically fucked in a library. Who knows what will happen after years of being apart.” 

He pulled off another shirt and glared. “I’m never telling you anything again.” 

He grinned at him. “Whatever you say dear Eddie.”

He ended up wearing outfit four, a soft black shirt that accented his slightly-tone arms. Mike had been dragging him and Ben to the gym, insisting that everyone still work out during finals and bar prep. Eddie was reluctant at first but he did have to admit that it was easier to study after working out for an hour. And he was pleased with the results.

“You look beautiful darling. Knock him dead.”

He smiled at her. “Thank you Bev. I’ll call you after.” 

“I know.” 

He hung up with her and styled his hair one more time, telling himself that all of this was overkill. But also hoping that it was worth it.

He walked into the coffee shop, easily finding Richie at a table near the door. Richie leapt up as Eddie came up, his mouth dropping briefly before he snapped it shut, grinning at Eddie. 

“Fuck, Eds,” Richie looked him up and down, giving him a wolf whistle. Eddie flushed. 

Yea, it was all worth it. 

“Thanks.” He said quietly, looking over Richie. Eddie had found him damn sexy when they were dating and time apart had not changed that. He soaked in Richie’s soft curls, his form- which was less lanky than it used to be, he was finally growing into his limbs and looked fit. And he had gotten contacts, letting his bright eyes shine through.

Eddie wanted to jump over the table and sink his hands into those curls. He realized he was staring and Richie gave him a cocky grin. 

“I ordered for you.” Richie gestured to the latte and scone on the table. “I assumed your taste hasn’t changed too much? Caramel macchiato with an extra shot and whatever scone has the most sugar on top?”

Eddie nodded, sitting in his chair as Richie fell back into his.

“Thanks.” Eddie repeated, starting to feel a little stupid. 

They looked at each other for a minute, both still taking in the other and neither speaking. Eddie licked his lips, noticing how Richie’s eyes flew them. 

“Thanks,” Eddie said again, smiling at himself. “For texting me.” 

“I wanted to see you.” Richie replied and Eddie was reminded how Richie was. He was honest, he had always been honest. When he was pursuing Eddie he had told him how he felt, what he wanted. And Eddie had ignored him. 

Eddie had apologized for how he had treated Richie then. He had been quick to judge and anger. And Richie told him that he found it endearing. But Eddie had still tried to make it up to him in the months they dated.

And now, sitting across from Richie, he wondered whether he had deserved Richie when they dated. Richie had been a good boyfriend, willing to help Eddie study or to plan dates when he was tired. And Eddie had been annoyed that he wasn’t getting a job, that he had dropped out of law school. 

“I’m sorry.” Eddie said. “For how I treated you. For how it ended. For acting like you were worth less for dropping out.”

Richie’s eyebrows shot up. Eddie could tell he was thinking of making a joke but instead he gave Eddie a soft smile. “Heavy stuff for 11am.”

Eddie chuckled. “I needed to say it. In case,” He tried to give Richie a small smile. “In case it's another six months until I see you again. Or even longer.” It surprised him how much it hurt him to think about that. 

Richie reached out, taking Eddie’s hand. “Eds, it doesn’t have to be that long, if you don’t want it to be.”  

Eddie thought about what he wanted. The answer was too intense to admit already. “Right now, I want my latte and sugary baked good.”

Richie smiled, “That’s a start.”

They talked for hours, catching up on the last few years. It was  long enough that they ordered lunch then a second round of drinks.

Eddie looked down into his second empty cup. “I think I should go. I can’t take anymore caffeine and I probably need to get back to studying.” 

Richie laughed. “Maybe you shouldn’t order extra shots in all drinks.” 

“Maybe you should shut up.” Eddie joked and Richie let out a deep laugh that made Eddie smile, feeling like he was on cloud 9. 

Both stood, walking to the door and pausing outside. “I’m on the left.” Eddie said. 

Richie jerked his thumb. “I’m on the right.” 

They hesitated and Eddie thought about what he wanted to say. That he had a good time. That it had been easy to catch up with Richie. That he didn’t want to go back to studying for the bar. 

That he wanted to go back to Richie’s. 

But that was stupid, he told himself. They had broken up. And even if this went well it didn’t mean that they were a thing again. It didn’t mean Richie felt the same. So he didn’t say any of it. 

“I’ll see you around.” Eddie said with a small wave. He turned away but felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned back to Richie, about to make a quip asking if this was his only move but Richie’s lip met his, crushing into him, while Richie’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. 

Eddie’s hands wound around Richie’s neck, and he sighed into the kiss, feeling like no time had passed since the last time they had done this. He had missed Richie’s hands and lips on him. He missed smelling him. He missed his hands in Richie’s hair. He missed  _ Richie _ . 

Richie pulled back after a minute, smiling down at him. “Sorry. I should have asked. But I couldn’t let you leave again without at least one last kiss.”

“Don’t apologize.” Eddie said, still wound in Richie’s arms. He looked up at Richie and hated himself for letting Richie go. He hated himself for how he had treated Richie and that the break up had happened. He thought it was the right thing for them when it had happened but now he wished he had fought harder, wished he had been willing to listen more and argue less. He should have realized that relationships weren’t about being right, they were about being together and talking things through. 

But Eddie wasn’t ready to say all of that. So instead he said, “I missed you.” He went on his tip toes, kissing Richie again, tasting their drinks on him. 

“Missed you too Eds.” Richie whispered against his lips. 

That had been the beginning of part two. They had slowly wound back into each other’s lives.  Eddie had been studying for the bar and couldn’t see Richie often, but it made the time they had more important. Richie brought him study snacks and quietly sat with the rabbits while he studied, or ran flashcards when he asked. 

Eddie fell back in love with Richie, not quickly but intensely. He finally admitted it to himself when, after the bar and not seeing Richie for a week, he came home to a bubble bath and cold drinks. 

“I can stay.” Richie said, ushering Eddie into the bathroom.  “Or leave. It’s up to you.” 

Eddie had stripped then turned to Richie. “Stay. Please.” Richie hadn’t asked again. 

The next morning he had woken up in Richie’s arms and told him how he felt. Richie had laughed, “I know.”

“Not,” Eddie hit him. “The.” Another hit. “Right.” Richie grabbed his hands and kissed him. “Response.” Eddie finished softly. 

“I love you too Eds.” Richie told him, flipping Eddie onto his back. “I love your feistiness.” He kissed Eddie’s clavicle. “Your intensity.” A kiss on his neck. “Your brain.” His sternum. Richie kept kissing him, moving lower and listing off more things while Eddie arched into him. 

That brought Eddie to now, when Richie was being exactly the supporting boyfriend that Eddie needed. It made him melt, how much Richie loved Eddie and how much Eddie loved him. It was soft and perfect. 

“If you failed we’ll spray paint the BarBri building. All sorts of terrible legal insults.” Richie told him, coming to his knees and kissing Eddie’s forehead. 

“I love you.” He said as he exhaled and looked at his results. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ItFandomweek but also for me. Because I couldn't leave them unhappy.


End file.
